


Save the Last Dance For Me.

by Chippa



Category: Raffles (TV 1977)
Genre: Crime&Christmas2020, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippa/pseuds/Chippa
Summary: Raffles wants to dance with Bunny, someone else is not so keen, what will Bunny's reaction be.
Relationships: Bunny Manders/A. J. Raffles
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4
Collections: Crime & Christmas 2020





	Save the Last Dance For Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for prompt 6 of the Crime and Christmas 2020 challenge. "Dance".

Bunny leaned against the wall at the Albany smiling as he watched Raffles giving yet another one of his impassioned speeches about the nobility of crime. Something about how the members of the international sporting club were all purple with wealth, dripping with masculine jewellery and bathing in Napoleon brandy whilst smoking cigars as long as your arm. All in all the perfect place to find the next victim and relieve them of whatever expensive loot they may possess.

Crossing the room to stand behind his friend he exclaimed. “Raffles you are incorrigible”.

Raffles continued speaking as if he had not heard Bunny.

“If the loot should turn out not only to be an opportunity, but also a challenge, ah, my dear Bunny, that would be perfect”. With this Raffles turned away from the mirror where he had been straightening his bow tie and looked appraisingly at Bunny.

“I do hope you have been practising your dancing my dear Bunny. The fact that the club does not allow women is no excuse, you shall just have to dance with me all night instead”.

Without warning he grabbed Bunny and swept him into his arms whilst humming a jaunty tune.

Behind the camera Chris could see the director shouting “cut” and heading their way, all the while gesticulating wildly but he went along with the extra, unexpected extension to the scene.

“You know that you are the only one I want to dance with Raffles” ad-libbed Chris as Bunny. “I realise that you have many ladies vying for the privilege of dancing with you so all I ask is that you save the last dance for me”.

So saying this he pulled ‘Raffles’ closer to him and started singing ‘Save the Last Dance for Me’ as he danced them around the sofa while Tony grinned like a lunatic before he too joined in with the song.

Their poor director John could only watch on in astonishment, shaking his head at the antics of the pair of crazy actors while the camera operator was laughing so hard the whole camera was shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to Anthony Valentine and Christopher Strauli as well as the director of this episode John Davies. I'm sure all involved were consummate professionals and wouldn't dream of messing around like this. 😉
> 
> It's fun to imagine though. 😁
> 
> Also most of the dialogue in this is taken directly from episode seven of Raffles; 'Set A Trap to Catch a Cracksman'.


End file.
